Some Games Are Just A Fantasy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Miranda's boyfriend, who loves Dungeons & Dragons, comes over to the Scare B&B one day with Miranda, but when he learns the secret of the Scare B&B, how will he react? Done as a request for eacox1787. :)


**eacox1787 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Vampirina belongs to Disney. Miranda belongs to newbienovelistRD. Dungeons & Dragons belongs to its respective owners. I only own Jason.**

 **A/N: I will admit I know nothing about Dungeons and Dragons as I've never played it before or gotten into it, so please bear with me as eacox1787 was nice enough to give me some info about it. Also, I'm unable to accept other Dungeons & Dragons requests (my sincerest apologies to any fans of the game).**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **Some Games Are Just A Fantasy**

Miranda took a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the Scare B&B, her boyfriend Jason beside her. He had actually been a childhood friend of hers who had recently moved to Pennsylvania and they had reconnected, doing some things as friends before he had asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she accepted but told him it was going to be a slow-moving relationship. He agreed as he too didn't want to ruin their friendship as it grew deeper.

Today, when Oxana had called her to babysit Vampirina, she had agreed and Jason asked if he could tag along to meet the little girl that his girlfriend spoke highly of. She had been reluctant at first, but then agreed, hoping the Hauntleys would like him.

Oxana opened the door. "Miranda!" She said with a warm smile, greeting the girl with a warm hug. "Thank you for coming over. Vee's excited about you babysitting her today."

"You're welcoming, Mrs. Hauntley. I love babysitting Vee," she said.

The lady vampire then noticed the young man with her. "And who's this?" She asked.

Jason took off his baseball cap, his dark hair matching his dark eyes as he bowed his head politely. "You must be Mrs. Hauntley," he said. "I'm Jason. Miranda and I have been close friends since we were younger."

"And...he's my boyfriend too," Miranda said, looking a bit worried.

Oxana looked at her in surprise, but was impressed by Jason's manners. "Well, he's welcome to come in," she said, smiling.

Vampirina came running down the stairs. "Miranda!" She exclaimed happily, running up to the girl and leaping up at her. Miranda quickly moved and caught the young girl in a hug, smiling as the little vampire hugged her back.

"Hey, Vee," she said before looking at Jason. "Jason, this is Vampirina. Vampirina, this is my boyfriend, Jason."

Vee looked at the boy and felt a bit unsure, since the only boy she knew was Edgar, who was often trying to find out her and her family's secret. "Miranda, are you sure?" She whispered to the girl.

The older girl gently rubbed her back. "Jason's not like Edgar," she whispered back, knowing what the young vampire was thinking of.

Boris came out and met Jason and was impressed by the young man's manners. "Alright, we'll be back after the movie and dinner," he said. "Vee, be good for Miranda and Jason."

"Yes, Papa," Vampirina replied.

Gregoria, Demi, and Chef Remy stayed hidden, though Miranda did greet them when Jason wasn't looking. The three were a bit worried, but noted that Jason seemed nice and was even helping Vampirina practice the two times table, even showing her a few neat tricks to remember the rules of multiplication. Chef Remy was watching closely as he was protective of both Vampirina and Miranda, but even he had to admit that Jason seemed like a nice boy.

"Does he treat you right, Miranda?" He asked.

She nodded. "Jason's been my friend ever since we were little," she said. "And he a really good friend."

The skeleton smiled. "Ah, forgive me, _chere_ , I'm just being overprotective," he admitted.

Miranda chuckled and hugged him. "I know, but I don't mind," she admitted. "Because you're an amazing friend."

Chef Remy smiled again. "Well, why don't you take these snacks out to the living room for you, Vee, and Jason to enjoy?" He said.

She smiled. " _Merci,_ Remy. You're the best chef in the world."

He gently squeezed her shoulder in response and watched her head out to the living room where Vee had gone upstairs to get something and Jason was seeing what was on television to watch. "Hey, Miranda. Looks like they've got some old Dungeons & Dragons episodes on," Jason said.

She smiled. "Are you still playing that game?" She asked, though she honestly wasn't surprised. He had been playing that game for a long time.

"Yeah," he said. "My friends and I are currently doing a campaign involving a nation of vampires and undead where humans and other living folk are nothing more than livestock or slaves."

Vampirina, who had arrived just in time to hear that, felt upset. "Humans are slaves to vampires?" She asked herself, becoming more upset. She and her family didn't think of humans like that, but to think that something that represented her kind did made her very upset and she looked at Jason. "Jason? What do you mean that humans are slaves for the undead?" She asked.

"Well, that's the campaign, Vee," he said. "Similar to how kings from long ago in some areas ruled."

"But...But that's...," Vee couldn't finish and broke down crying.

Miranda was at her side in an instant. "Oh, Vee," she said softly, seeing what had upset the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, confused as he came over to help comfort Vee.

After a bit, the little vampire sniffled. "Jason, why do you think humans are slaves to vampires? Why do you play that?" She asked.

"Oh, Vee, it's just a fantasy game," he said, thinking she was scared of the monsters he was describing. "It's not real, kiddo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Miranda realized what he thought and took a deep breath. "Jason," she said. "She wasn't scared of the monsters. It was the idea about vampires having human slaves."

He looked puzzled. "But it's just a fantasy," he said.

"Yes, but, well...," she paused and then sighed. "Jason, Vee is a real-life vampire and so are her parents."

Jason looked at her. "What?" He asked in confusion before looking at Vee more closely and seeing her blue skin was real as were her teeth. "Wait, are you serious? This is real? She's a real vampire?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes," she replied before looking around. "Gregoria. Remy. Demi," she called out to them.

A statue by the entryway moved, a blue ghost came out of the wall, and a skeleton came out of the kitchen. Jason's eyes went wide. "Holy cow," he said in surprise.

Vampirina was worried. Now another human knew their secret and she got scared. "Jason?" She asked, making him turn to her. "You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Tell?" He asked before understanding dawned on his face. "No, Vee. I won't tell anyone."

"But now you know," Demi said.

"Most humans don't really want to stay after learning our secret," Gregoria said.

"True," Remy said. "But...I think Jason is a bit more open-minded, like our Miranda."

Jason looked at them and smiled. "Well, I try to be," he said before looking at Vampirina, who had calmed down mostly. "Hey, Vee. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. You didn't know before now," she said before walking unsurely up to him. "You promise you'll keep my family's secret?"

He smiled. "I promise, kiddo," he said.

Smiling, she hugged him and he returned the hug before picking her up. "How about we pick out another movie to watch?" He suggested.

"Oh! I know just the one!" Miranda said excitedly and picked out movie about a witch who didn't want to be wicked and met a ghost who didn't want to be scary.

Agreeing, everyone sat down to enjoy the movie and a new friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Kudos to anyone who guess what film they watched in the end. I'll give you guys a hint: Hilary Duff played the witch. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
